


Gentle Giant Plays with Kitten

by SlytherKit24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Stomach Bulge Fantasy, Top Rubeus Hagrid, mild mind break, saliva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherKit24/pseuds/SlytherKit24
Summary: “Isn’t it so precious?” Hagrid said tenderly as he tried to pet the fox, only for it to snap at his large finger.Harry stared at the fox as he stepped closer slowly, sighing. “Papa Bear, I thought we spoke about this. No more taking in animals.”
Relationships: Rubeus Hagrid/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 193
Collections: Naughty Harry Potter





	Gentle Giant Plays with Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This started as some joke, and then this idea wouldn't get out of my head. LOL
> 
> I briefly considered attempting to write how Hagrid usually speaks in canon but was not going to stress myself out, so I decided against it. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

Harry and Hagrid were a very unusual couple. Hagrid was an eight-foot-six, burly man with long curly hair and a matching beard. To most, he looked very frightening that sometimes people would cross the street when they saw Hagrid walking down the sidewalk. But Harry, at five-foot-three, wasn’t scared of Hagrid at all when he first saw him outside staring at kittens in a pet shop and quickly strode towards the giant, excited. Within minutes, Harry exchanged numbers with Hagrid, setting up a date at the zoo.

That date was two years ago.

They bought a few acres of land to have their own farm. While Harry spent most of the time gardening or cooking, Hagrid worked at the British Wildlife Center.

“Kitten. I’m home!” Hagrid shouted.

Harry closed the oven door and rushed to meet Hagrid by the entrance. “What took you so long? The grocery list wa— _Is that a fox?_ ” Harry questioned, staring at the growling and matted creature in Hagrid’s arms.

“Isn’t it so precious?” Hagrid said tenderly as he tried to pet the fox, only for it to snap at his large finger.

Harry stared at the fox as he stepped closer slowly, sighing. “Papa Bear, I thought we spoke about this. No more taking in animals.”

While Hagrid looked terrifying, he was the embodiment of a gentle giant, obsessed with animals, especially the more dangerous ones. Harry lost count of the number of times Hagrid’s come home with raccoons, fruit bats, wolves, and any animal he volunteered to take home from the zoo or found abandoned in the forest.

Hagrid smiled sheepishly at him. “I know. But it’s only for a few days. I think he got separated from his momma.”

Harry sighed but smiled hopelessly at Hagrid. His giant’s weakness for animals was one of the things he loved most about him. Still, it would be nice to have at least one day where he wouldn’t have to worry about replacing their furniture. Again.

“Where are you going to put him?” The fox was still whining in Hagrid’s arm, but he seemed calmer as he looked around the house.

Hagrid beamed at him. “He can stay in one of the empty pens in the backyard.”

“Fine….but it’s only temporary, right? It won’t be a tight fit with Lola and Felix?” 

“Course not! He needs a day or two to settle in before socializing. Looks like a Roxy, doesn’t he?”

Harry shook his head. “Papa, no. Don’t name it. Remember, it’s temporary.”

Hagrid just nodded, distracted by finally succeeding in petting Roxy. “Yes, yes…temporary — see Roxy, you’ll fit right in.”

Harry rubbed his temple, then sighed again. This really shouldn’t surprise him anymore. “Papa, go put him outside, please. Dinner’s almost ready.”

As Hagrid walked past him, he raised his free hand and rested it gently on his head. “Are you mad, Kitten?”

Harry craned his head back to look at Hagrid’s eyes. “No, Papa. Never.”

* * *

After dinner, on their custom-made bed, Harry crawled between Hagrid’s muscular thighs, eyes locked on the massive cock and balls that he loved to worship so much. He moaned at the musky smell and the faint scent of the soap they used after their shower. Harry kissed up the shaft, and when he reached the top, he glanced up at Hagrid as he swirled his tongue around the head. 

“K-Kitten,” Hagrid growled, thighs twitching from the teasing tongue.

“Taste so good, Papa,” Harry whispered, using his other hand to play with Hagrid’s balls. He cupped each one, squeezing them softly as he licked back down the shaft. Harry could suck Hagrid’s cock for hours — he actually had done it one day that he ended up losing his voice — but he never regretted it.

Harry whined in disappointment when Hagrid lifted his head away from the balls he was adoring with his tongue and spit. But the moment his mouth was forced to wrap around the head, he felt his entire body relaxing. Becoming nothing more than just a mouth for Hagrid to use. Little by little, Hagrid pushed his head down the thick shaft, grunting and growling as he moaned around Hagrid’s cock, the vibrations further heightening his pleasure. At one point, Hagrid pulled him off completely, which made Harry cough loudly. 

“Pa —“Harry wasn’t allowed to finish as Hagrid fucked his mouth back on his cock. He clumsily raised his hand to cup his throat, and he could feel his Papa’s cock sliding in and out between the thin layers of skin.

“More?” Hagrid breathed harshly, sweat dripping down his face and chest. All Harry could do was swallow and gently pulled against the hold on his hair, trying to take more in his mouth.

Hagrid lifted him again, and Harry took a few deep breaths, strands of spit connecting swollen lips to his Papa’s cock. Hagrid let him suck the head back into his mouth, and Harry stayed there, tonguing the slit, tasting the never-ending flow of pre-cum in his mouth. When his Papa cupped both sides of his face, Harry froze, giving back control to Hagrid, who quickly pushed his head down his cock, refusing to stop until Harry’s lips were stretched wide around the base. 

“Good…so good, Kitten,” Hagrid groaned, caressing his cheeks tenderly.

Harry could feel his body twitching, his throat trying to fight the monstrosity of Papa’s cock cutting off his oxygen. But he loved it so much that he didn’t even care about his own pleasure, perfectly content to ignore his hard, untouched cock. He just loved the fear, the risk of injury, the fullness, just being in a state of use by the person he loved the most. It was the closest to absolute bliss he’s ever experienced. 

He was too weak to protest when Hagrid slid his mouth off his cock for the final time and what seemed like loads of spit spilled of his mouth as he gagged. 

“Okay?” His Papa murmured as he whipped some of the tears, spit, and pre-cum from his face. Harry mumbled something unintelligible, green eyes glazed over. 

Harry heard his Papa laugh then felt his body being moved to a new position. His head was set comfortably on a pillow, hips raised, so Hagrid had easier access to prepare him for his cock. He heard the click of their bottle of lube opening and could now smell the faint scent of coconut. Papa massaged his arse and thighs with the oil, spreading his cheeks wide to pour more oil directly around his hole.

He moaned sluggishly as he felt Hagrid’s finger caress up and down the cleft, pushing against the furled, tight skin, teasingly until moving away again. He did this until Harry was whining louder, using whatever strength he had to move his arse back, signaling that he was ready. 

“Papa…fuck…you feel so good,” Harry slurred, thrusting back on the finger that finally decided to push inside him. Hagrid always took his time stretching him, and not like Harry ever complained because Hagrid was no easy task.

“Kitten, think you can take another?”

Harry nodded, spreading his knees, lowering his chest onto the mattress to push his ass up higher. “Please, Papa. More, I need it.”

Hagrid grunted behind him and reached for the large lube bottle placed on the bed. Harry wiggled his hips as the liquid dripped down the cleft of his arse. A firm hand on his hip stilled his movement as another thick finger pushed its way inside his hole, and Harry clenched his eyes, breathing deeply from the slight pain. 

“Doin’ alright?” Hagrid questioned, fucking Harry slowly with his fingers as he caressed his sides like one would a foal. 

“…y-yes, Papa,” Harry gasped, eyes rolling to the back of his head when Hagrid kept rubbing his fingers against his prostate. 

“You’re going to take me so well, aren’t you?” Hagrid growled low, squeezing his hip so tightly that Harry knew it would leave a mark.

Harry nodded frantically as he grabbed his own cock, stopping himself from coming again.

“Every inch, right, Kitten?” 

Harry sobbed. “ _Yes_ , Papa, yes. Want it. Fill me.”

Hagrid pulled out his fingers, and Harry sluggishly reached behind to feel his wet, open hole. He was already gaping, and he shivered in anticipation, knowing that Hagrid was going to make him open up even more. 

“P-Pa-Papa?” Harry softly cried, slowly turning his head to the side to look at Hagrid kneeling behind him.

“Yes, Kitten?”

“W-Wanna see…I wanna see your cock splitting me open,” Harry moaned as he weakly urged Hagrid to turn him on his back. Once in his new position, Harry spread his legs and reached to pull his knees higher, presenting himself for Hagrid. 

Hagrid returned his hands around Harry’s hips, pushing him closer until his cock laid beside Harry’s much smaller erection. Side by side, Hagrid’s length stopped just a few inches below Harry’s sternum. He let go of one knee just so he could try and touch their cocks at the same time, then giggled drunkenly at the absurd size difference between them.

His Papa leaned down, chuckling along with him as he peppered his face with kisses, thick beard gently scratching his face and chest. “Ready, Kitten?” Harry laughed one more time, returning his hand to his knee, and bucked his hips in response. 

Hagrid slid down the bed, gripping the base of his cock firmly as he positioned the dripping head between the cleft of his arse.

“Papa…Papa…Papa. Do it..come on, please,” Harry begged, cupping each cheek to spread his stretched hole. He fought to blink as he watched Hagrid increase the pressure against him, biting his tongue not to say “stop” or “wait.” He dug his nails into each cheek, gasping brokenly, as the head of Hagrid’s cock popped inside. He felt tears travel down his face as Hagrid didn’t stop sliding further and further inside, filling parts of him that no average human could ever reach.

“K-keep going…use me, Papa…u-use your, K-Kitten,” Harry stammered hoarsely. His Papa was so deep. He swore he could see it moving further into his stomach.

“A-Al-Almost…there,” Hagrid grunted, pressing his hand beside Harry’s head he slammed the last few inches of his cock inside.

Whatever air was in Harry’s body seemed to be forced out as Hagrid impaled him with his cock. He felt like he could no longer see or hear anything as his Papa lost the last bit of control he had and began fucking him. Taking him like an animal in heat. He was stretched beyond what was humanly possible, but he didn’t care. He wailed for more, desperate to have Papa deep in his stomach, molding his insides like he always did to the shape of his cock. 

“Papa- Papa - _Papa-!”_ Harry howled, voice cracking as a delirious and lewd smile spread across his face as Hagrid fucked him harder and faster. He must have come already; he must have because everything suddenly felt like it was too much. 

Hagrid groaned huskily. “So…good, Kitten.”

Harry sobbed harder, feeling his mind cracking from the pleasure. From being overwhelmed, and he could feel his cock stirring again, as his Papa just took and took.

“C-come, Papa…Come… _please, please, please_ , “Harry begged dizzily. “Want your come… Papa.”

Harry heard his Papa roar as he slammed inside him hard, and Harry squealed brokenly as he felt Hagrid’s cock pulsing inside him as what felt like a flood of come spill out of him. He trembled, eyes rolling to the back of his head as Hagrid continued to come. Harry nonsensically wondered if his stomach would look like it was bulging, so filled up with come that his small body had no choice but to make room for it all.

Harry whimpered as he felt Hagrid gently pull out and the feeling of being open and empty made him shiver. Harry could hear his Papa rustling about the room. His heavy footsteps against the wooden floor as he gathered some things that Harry knew were meant for him; he just couldn’t remember what they were. 

“Alright, Kitten. Let’s clean you up,” Harry heard his Papa say, but his voice sounded muffled. He was given a few sips of water, then gently wiped down with a warm, damp towel. He winced when he felt Papa clean around his swollen hole but was too weak to even make a noise from the discomfort.

He felt the bed dip as Hagrid laid beside him, gently gathering his sore body in his arms as he kissed his forehead, whispering endearments.

“P-Papa?” Harry whispered, voice weak and wheezy.

“Hm?”

“Y-you…k-ke-keep, Rox…” Harry stammered, positive he wasn’t going to be able to speak for the next few days.

His Papa’s eyes glittered with love and excitement from his decision. “You mean it?”

Harry nodded sleepily, snuggling closer to Hagrid’s side. What’s one more fox? Or one more owl? Or one more whatever creature his Papa wanted to bring? When his Papa worked so hard to make him happy, it was only fair that Harry returned the favor. 


End file.
